La Sombra de Navidad
by Master the Hedgehog
Summary: Shadow no es muy alegre, mucho menos en Navidad, de hecho es peor, pero algo lo hara cambiar de parecer, demasiado tarde pero al fin terminado, lean y ¡¡Feliz Navidad!
1. Chapter 1

Bien, heme aquí de nuevo, este es mi Fic navideño, como me estaba quedando muy largo, decidí que serian dos o tres caps. Espero les agrade la primera parte.

**La Sombra de la navidad.**

Todos en Station Square se estaban preparando para la fecha más importante para ellos, varias personas ponían sus adornos navideños, esferas de varios colores en sus arboles navideños, coronas navideñas en las puertas de las casas, otros ponían letreros en las calles que decían Feliz Navidad, al parecer todos se veían muy contentos por la navidad, de pronto de una de las calles aparece un erizo negro de betas rojas, este lleva puesto una gabardina de color negro, y unos lentes obscuros, el solo caminaba por las calles mientras veía como las demás personas ponían sus adornos muy felices, el solo los veía con algo de repulsión.

—Hump, humanos patéticos, no se por que celebran esta tonta fecha, no hay nada que celebrar, solo es un desperdicio de tiempo y dinero-Expreso Shadow mientras seguía caminando por las nevadas calles, luego de una tienda salía una coneja con un chao, este tenía una corbata roja en forma de moño, la pequeña iba bien abrigada con una chamarra gruesa de color café con unas orejeras del mismo color y una bufanda color verde con rojo, esta llevaba varias bolsas del mandado.

—Vamos Cheese, ya se nos hizo tarde, si no nos apuramos nos regañaran—Dijo la pequeña mientras cargaba las bolsas.

—Chao-Exclamo el pequeño Chao mientras el cargaba una bolsa también, empezaron a correr, pero no duro mucho pues a los pocos segundos que empezaron a correr, ambas chocaron con alguien, y cayeron al suelo regando las bolsas por la calle, de estas salieron varios adornos cosas como manteles, coronas navideñas, imágenes y demás.

—Oh no, lo lamento mucho-Dijo La pequeña mientras veía que la persona con quien había chocado era ni más ni menos que Shadow The Hedgehog, este le extendió la mano para ayudarla a ponerse de pie.

—¿¿Estás bien Cream??-Pregunto el erizo mientras Cream se levantaba, esta solo se sacudió el polvo.

—Sí, muchas gracias señor Shadow-Dijo la pequeña mientras recogía los adornos y los metía en las bolsas y las ponía en sus manos.

—Debes fijarte por dónde vas, no puedes ir corriendo sin antes mirar por dónde vas.

—Lo lamento señor Shadow, es que Cheese y yo teníamos mucha prisa, por que se nos hizo tarde.

—Bien pequeña sujétame, y dile a tu Chao que te sujete-Dijo Shadow mientras metió su mano derecha en un bolsillo de su gabardina.

—De acuerdo, Cheese sujétame-Dijo Cream estirando su mano y este se la tomo.

—Prepárense-Dijo Shadow sacando una esmeralda Caos color roja del bolsillo de su gabardina—¡¡Chaos Control!!-Dicho esto una luz los cubrió y desaparecieron, volviendo a aparecer en la casa de Cream.

—¡¡Gracias señor Shadow!!-Exclamo la pequeña Cream mientras lo veía.

—No es nada, solo lo hice para que no se preocuparan por ti, nos vemos luego-Dijo secamente Shadow.

—¡¡Espere señor Shadow!!

—¿¿Qué pasa??

—Espéreme aquí, no tardo-Dijo Cream entrando a la casa con las bolsas, Shadow solo se cruzo de brazos mientras la esperaba y giro sus ojos en forma de exasperación, en un par de minutos Cream volvió con un sobre blanco, en el había un dibujo de un bastón de caramelo que seguramente ella había dibujado, Shadow se quito sus lentes obscuros y se los subió a la parte superior de la cabeza, este solo miraba el sobre.

—¿¿Qué es esto??-Pregunto Shadow.

—Es una invitación para la fiesta de navidad que mi madre y yo daremos, estas invitado a ella, solo traiga un regalo si quiere, si no solo venga solo y ya-Dijo Cream gentilmente, Shadow solo volvió a acomodarse los lentes en los ojos y se fue caminando de ahí sin decir una palabra, Cream solo lo miro irse.

—¡¡Feliz Navidad señor Shadow!!-Le grito Cream con una tierna y energética sonrisa, Shadow solo se giro y volvió a caminar hacia ella.

—¿¿Feliz navidad??¿¿Qué tiene de feliz esto??Es solo un día mas, una fecha en el calendario, solo eso-Dijo Shadow en un tono furioso y amargado, Cream solo dejo de sonreír.

—Pero ¿¿Porque no le gusta la Navidad señor Shadow??Es un día de alegría, paz y felicidad-Pregunto Cream en un tono quebrado de voz, mientras sus ojos luchaban por no soltar ni una lagrima.

—¡¡No hay nada de feliz en ese estúpido día para mí!!¡¡Soy la máxima forma de vida Shadow The Hedgehog!!Yo no tengo que celebrar estas estúpidas fiestas como los demás ¡¡ESE SOY YO!!-Dijo con un tono lleno de furia y maldad mirándola a los ojos, a pesar de tener esos lentes obscuros se sentía su mirada penetrante y fría, Cream solo sintió sus lagrimas recorrer su rostro, pero no salió ningún sonido de su boca, lloraba en silencio como si su voz se hubiera apagado, luego se escucho una explosión, Shadow solo sonrió—¿¿Eso es paz para ti?? Me largo ¡¡Chaos Control!!-Desapareció después de eso, Cream solo se quedo ahí, cayó de rodillas y las lagrimas siguieron brotándole.

-------------------En una parte del centro de la ciudad-----------------------------------------------------------

Un enorme Robot con forma de pulpo gigante atacaba la ciudad, era de color rojo con detalles negros, con ocho tentáculos, misiles en varias partes y en una capsula flotante se veía a un hombre gordo y calvo, este tenía una chaqueta roja con un pantalón negro y gafas negras, con un enorme bigote y una nariz grande.

—Este será el día en que conquiste el mundo-Dijo con una voz algo ronca y malvada mientras reía al ver a su creación destruirlo todo.

—Ya lo veremos doctor-Dijo Shadow apareciendo en el lugar con una cara malévola y su esmeralda en mano.

—¡¡Oh Shadow!!Que sorpresa verte por aquí, te presento a mi nueva creación el Egg-Octopus ¡¡Acaba con ese erizo!!-Ordeno el malvado mientras reía si control.

—Hare que te tragues tus palabras destruyendo ese robot-Cometo Shadow poniéndose en marcha contra la creación del malvado científico, cuando estuvo junto a este salto hasta estar a la altura de su ojo enorme, y comenzó a girar para así atravesarlo, pero antes de siquiera rozarlo este le lanzo un latigazo con uno de sus tentáculos, Shadow salió volando y se estrello contra una tienda donde vendían esferas navideñas para árboles de navidad destrozando las esferas con su caída, este solo se levanto con un poco de problemas.

—¿¿Sorprendido Shadow??Mi creación tiene una energía extra-Dicho esto se abrió una compuerta en el robot dejando ver 5 esmeraldas caos—Además de tener un sensor de movimiento, puede ver todo lo que intentas hacer, esta vez nadie podrá detenerme-Dicho esto comenzó a reír de nuevo Shadow solo lo miraba con desprecio y algo de molestia, intento el mismo movimiento varias veces desde direcciones distintas, pero todas resultaron fracasos, solo conseguía que el robot lo golpeara con el tentáculo y que saliera volando contra una tienda o casa destrozándolo todo.

—Ya me estoy hartando de esto-Comento molesto Shadow mientras veía a ese robot, debía de tener un punto débil y él lo encontraría.

—¡¡Eggman!!-Grito un erizo color azul con un suéter del mismo color y un pantalón de mezclilla del mismo color con unos tenis rojos con unos detalles en blanco.

—¿¿Sonic??-(Empieza a gruñir) —¡¡Acaba con ambos erizos!!-Grito Eggman con furia.

—Shadow, debemos de sacarlo de la ciudad antes de que cause más destrozos-Dijo Sonic de una forma seria.

—Hump, como quieras impostor, no importa donde sea mientras pueda destrozarlo-Comento secamente Shadow con los brazos cruzados.

—¡¡Bien, sígueme!!-Sonic desapareció en una estela azul, Shadow desapareció en una estela naranja.

—Síguelos, no los dejes escapar-Grito furioso Eggman el pulpo robótico comenzó a seguirlos y detrás de este iba Eggman en su capsula mientras los veía irse "No se escaparan pestes veloces" pensó Eggman mientras los miraba con odio después de unos minutos salieron de la ciudad y llegaron a un lugar solitario, no había nada más que plantas y algunos árboles ambos erizos se detuvieron.

—¿¿Este lugar está bien para ti impostor??-Pregunto Shadow a Sonic, este lo miro por unos segundos para luego mirarlo.

—Sí, es perfecto aquí no hay nadie más que nosotros, esa cosa y Eggman-Respondió Sonic mientras señalaba a los últimos mencionados.

—¿¿Se rendirán de una vez erizos??-Pregunto Eggman mientras los miraba con odio y desprecio.

—¡¡JAMAS!!-Exclamaron ambos erizos mientras se acercaban velozmente al pulpo robótico, los dos atacaron al mismo tiempo como Shadow lo había hecho antes, ambos comenzaron a girar pero no consiguieron tocarlo pues el pulpo los golpeo con el tentáculo, ambos erizos salieron volando por los aires y cayeron al suelo.

—¡¡Esa máquina es muy fuerte!!-Exclamo Sonic mientras se ponía de pie, Shadow hizo lo mismo y se acerco al erizo Azul.

—¿¿Qué esperabas??Esa cosa tiene cinco esmeraldas caos como fuente de poder, sin contar que eso tiene un sensor de movimiento-Exclamo Shadow en un tono molesto.

—¡¡Debiste de empezar diciéndome eso!!-Respondió Sonic mientras veía a la maquina caminar hacia ellos.

—¿¿Algún plan impostor??-Pregunto Shadow mientras se ponía en guardia.

—Necesitamos ayuda ¡¡Shadow distráelo mientras voy por los demás!!-Exclamo Sonic.

—No es necesario, yo puedo con esa cosa-Respondió Shadow algo molesto.

—¡¡Bien!!Si tú puedes solo entonces no te molestara que me vaya y te deje solo, si no puedes para cuando vuelva con la ayuda, entonces te ayudare y los demás también, ten esto, te puede servir-Comento Sonic dándole su esmeralda a Shadow.

—¡¡Perfecto, con esto será más que suficiente!!-Exclamo Shadow mientras tomaba la esmeralda caos de Sonic, este solo lo miro.

—Nos vemos pronto Shadow, no te vayas a confiar solo por tener dos esmeraldas del caos, tanto tu como yo sabemos que esa cosa es muy fuerte por tener cinco esmeraldas y ese radar, espero no tardar mucho, cuídate Shadow-Dijo Sonic mientras le guiñaba el ojo y levantaba su pulgar, para después desaparecer en una estela de luz azul.

—¿¿A dónde crees que vas Sonic??No te escaparas de mi tan fácilmente ¡¡Egg-Octopus ve por el!!-Ordeno Eggman, pero Shadow se puso en su camino con una esmeralda en cada mano.

—¡¡Aquí está tu oponente chatarra!!-Exclamo Shadow mientras lo miraba muy decidido a hacerle daño a la creación de su enemigo.

—¡¡Muy bien!!Si así lo quieres Shadow, serás el primero en recibir el ataque de mi creación y ya me encargue de esa peste azul después ¡¡Acaba con ese erizo negro primero y después busca al erizo que se escapo!!-Ordeno al pulpo robótico, este intento atacarlo con un latigazo usando su tentáculo, Shadow alcanzo a esquivarlo dando un salto hacia atrás, el pulpo robótico intento atacarlo varias veces, pero ninguno de sus ataques daba en su objetivo.

—¿¿Qué sucede Doctor??Creí que esa cosa iba a acabarme, pero parece que no está a mi nivel-Comento seriamente Shadow mientras seguía esquivando los ataques del pulpo robótico.

—¡¡No te hagas el superior Shadow!!Tú sabes muy bien que gracias a la esmeralda que ese erizo te dio tienes más poder y velocidad-Dijo Eggman molesto mientras miraba a Shadow esquivar cada ataque de su creación, hasta que uno le dio directamente en el rostro, deshaciéndole los lentes obscuros que llevaba consigo, Shadow al darse cuenta de eso se enfureció.

—¡¡Esto se termina ahora Doctor!!¡¡Chaos Spear!!-Exclamo Shadow y de su mano salieron unos rayos brillosos que se impactaron en la maquina, esta retrocedió mientras varios cables y chispas salían de este.

—¡¡Nooooooo!!-Grito Eggman mientras veía lo que ocurría, Shadow comenzó a acercarse al maltrecho robot mientras se quitaba los aros que llevaba en sus muñecas, ambos aros cayeron al suelo haciendo un ruido metálico, un gran destello cubrió el cuerpo de Shadow, comenzó a acercarse rápidamente al robot, una vez enfrente de este brinco sobre él con ese brinco alcanzo una gran altura, luego comenzó a girar sobre si mismo rápidamente convirtiéndose en una bola que giraba a gran velocidad, esta termino atravesando al robot y Shadow termino en el centro del robot, Después de unos segundos del robot comenzó a salir un brillo dorado, y después este estallo en llamas, de los escombros salió Shadow, pero su apariencia había cambiado, sus púas cambiaron de negro a un amarillo pálido, sus betas seguían siendo del mismo color, este se acercaba a Eggman con un rostro que denotaba furia.

—¡¡Tal vez ganaste esta vez Shadow!!¡¡Pero ya me las pagaras después, te dejare vivir por hoy, pero la próxima vez no tendrás tanta suerte!!-Exclamo Eggman algo nervioso mientras se alejaba en su capsula, pero en unos segundos Shadow lo alcanzo, este lo miraba con una mirada de maldad, sus ojos casi podían quemar a Eggman.

—¿¿A dónde cree que va Doctor??-Pregunto Shadow mientras sonreía con malicia, este no podía decir nada, estaba paralizado por el miedo que sentía, Shadow lo tiro de su capsula y la hizo estallar en mil pedazos, cuando Eggman cayó al suelo vio como Shadow hizo estallar su capsula, en ese entonces pudo reaccionar, Shadow comenzó a acercarse a él.

—¡¡Shadow, espera!!Perdóname por favor, no me hagas daño-Suplico Eggman mientras se arrodillaba, Shadow lo miro con la misma cara de furia.

—No se preocupe Doctor, le prometo que no sufrirá mucho-Comento Shadow mientras lo tomaba por el cuello y lo levantaba en el aire, Eggman luchaba por zafarse del agarre de Shadow.

—Shadow…por favor…¿¿Dónde…esta…tu espíritu…navideño??-Pregunto con trabajos, Shadow solo lo miro con más furia por el comentario.

—¿¿Quién cree que soy Doctor??Se lo diré, soy Shadow The Hedgehog, ¡¡La forma de vida perfecta!!Esta estúpida celebración no me hace gracia, todos creen que es una época de alegría cuando no lo es, esto es una farsa, un engaño simplemente, pero ahora será un momento feliz, pues será algo que todos recordaran como el día en que uno de los más molestos y despreciables científicos en la historia de Mobius al fin "Descansara en paz"-Comento Shadow muy furioso haciendo énfasis en esa última frase, todo parecía perdido para él, hasta que…

—¡¡Shadow!!-Exclamaron unas voces detrás de el, unas voces que él conocía muy bien, eran las voces de Sonic y Lili quienes llegaban junto con los demás en el Tornado X.

—Llegaste tarde impostor, ya termine con esa hojalata, pero alégrate, estoy por terminar con el problema desde la raíz-Comento secamente Shadow mientras mantenía el agarre sobre el cuello de Eggman.

—Vamos Shadow suéltalo, ¡¡No vale la pena terminar con el!!-Exclamo Knuckles quien bajaba del Tornado X.

—Knuckles tiene razón, suéltalo-Dijo Lili, Shadow se le quedo mirando a su enemigo, el cuerpo de Eggman dejo de poner resistencia, Shadow simplemente lo soltó.

—Espero no se arrepientan por esto, ya que si este tipo les llega a lastimar de gravedad, no esperen que los vaya a ver al hospital-Comento fríamente Shadow mientras volvía a su estado normal, las esmeraldas cayeron al suelo, Shadow solo recogió la suya, mientras tanto Lili vio en el suelo unos lentes obscuros completamente destrozados, esta los recogió.

—Estos lentes son tuyos¿¿Verdad Shadow??-Pregunto Lili.

—Hump, ya no sirven, tíralos a la basura junto con el Doctor-Respondió Shadow mientras recogía los aros y se los colocaba en las muñecas, cuando volteo para ver a Eggman, esta ya se había ido en otra capsula que él había llamado con un control.

—Bueno, ¡¡Allá va Eggman!!-Exclamo Sonic mientras lo veía marcharse y perderse en el horizonte.

—Bueno me retiro, avísenme si el Doctor vuelve ¡¡Chaos Control!!-Exclamo Shadow y desapareció en un destello de luz.

—Bien chicos, al parecer Shadow si pudo con la creación de Eggman, pero ¿¿No han notado que se comporta más molesto de lo normal??-Pregunto Knuckles a todos los demás que se encontraban allí.

—Tienes razón Knuckles, ha estado demasiado enojado con todo el mundo últimamente, Eggman casi no la cuenta si no llegamos a tiempo-Respondió Tails.

—Pero ¿¿Que tendrá?? ¿¿Por qué estará de mal humor?? Casi es navidad-Comento Amy

—Muchachos, se que estamos preocupados por Shadow y su mal humor pero, ¿¿Dónde está Cream??-Pregunto Sonic sacando a los demás de sus pensamientos, todos miraron buscándola con la mirada en varias direcciones.

—¡¡Esta en el Tornado X!!-Exclamo Tails viéndola sentada en el asiento donde se había puesto, al parecer no se había bajado del avión, esta se quedo ahí con la cabeza baja mientras abrazaba a Cheese, tenía los ojos llorosos con varias lagrimas que le salían sin parar, todos se acercaron hacia donde estaba Cream y Cheese.

—Cream, ¿¿Qué sucede??-Le pregunto Tails mientras se sentaba en el lugar de enfrente y la volteaba a ver con preocupación.

—Es que…hace un rato, antes de que el Doctor Eggman atacara me encontré con el Señor Shadow y…-No pudo completar la frase por que comenzó a sollozar.

—¿¿Qué sucede Cream?? ¿¿Qué ocurrió??-Pregunto Sonic confundido.

—Nada, solo que es triste que alguien no esté contento en estas fechas-Mintió Cream, todos dudaron un poco por la repuesta dada por la pequeña, pero no creyeron que ella les mintiera, ella se preocupaba por todos, así que no era difícil de creer la repuesta que dio.

—No te preocupes Cream, el estará bien, solo es algo solitario, y a veces estar solo te pone de mal humor por que no sabes cómo debes de comportarte con las demás personas-Le dijo Lili para intentar animarla, pero Cream sabia porque estaba de mal humor, aunque no entendía muy bien porque la Navidad le molestaba tanto, ella lo haría feliz en esa fecha.

—Eso creo, Señorita Lili, ¿¿Me podría dar los lentes rotos del Señor Shadow??-Pregunto Cream señalando a los lentes destrozados que tenia Lili en sus manos.

—¡¡Claro!! ¿¿Para que los quieres??-Pregunto Lili mientras se los daba.

—Es una sorpresa para el Señor Shadow-Respondió Cream con una tierna sonrisa.

—Bien espero le guste, nos vemos al rato amigos-Dijo Lili y desapareció en una estela de luz Verde.

—Bien, yo tengo que irme también, ¡¡Nos vemos!!-Dijo Sonic con una sonrisa mientras levantaba su pulgar y les guiñaba el ojo para luego desaparecer en una estela de luz azul.

—¿¿Esto es solo mi imaginación o Sonic fue tras de Lili??-Pregunto Knuckles.

—Sí, yo creo lo mismo-Comento Amy mientras se sentaba en su lugar.

—Tal vez tengan cosas que hablar como hermanos, y quieren platicar solos-Comento Tails mientras encendía el motor del Tornado X.

—Es posible, hay cosas que no tal vez sea mejor no debemos saber, bien Tails, sácanos de aquí-Dijo Knuckles mientras se subía al Tornado X.

—Bien, ¡¡Vámonos!!-Exclamo Tails mientras despegaban del suelo y la nave se perdía de vista en el horizonte.

**Fin del Capitulo**

**Comentarios del Autor**

Bien, espero que les gustara este cap. no se enojen con migo por que Shadow hiciera llorar a Cream, espero les haya gustado, ¿¿Qué pasara con Shadow y por que odia la Navidad?? ¿¿ Que hará Cream con los lentes destrozados de Shadow?? ¿¿Sonic habrá seguido a Lili?? Y si así es ¿¿Para que la habrá seguido??Pues si quieren las respuestas de estas preguntas no se pierdan el segundo cap. por cierto, este cap. se lo dedico a mi linda y dulce Wings-Dragón también a mi gran amiga Amy Rose 7 y a mis demás amigos de Fanfiction para ser más cortos jeje cuídense y nos leemos luego.

¡¡CHAOS CONTROL!!


	2. Chapter 2

Bien queridos lectores, este es el segundo cap. de "La sombra de navidad" espero les agrade, pero antes de iniciar debo de agradecer a quienes me dejaron un Review, gracias a **kiara The Hedgehog** por su Review, que bueno que te agradara el primer cap. ojala este te agrade también, también agradezco a mi gran amiga **Amy Rose 7-Eli la eriza**, gracias por tu Review amiga, en este cap. sabrás si Sonic fue tras de Lili y si fue para que lo hizo jeje, también gracias a mi gran amigo **Darkblue24**, gracias amigo, ya sabrás que sucede con Cream y los lentes de Shadow, solo te diré eso jeje, también agradezco a mi linda y querida Wings-Dragón, es un gran placer que te guste linda, ya verás cómo se desarrollan las cosas en este Fic, este Fic es completamente dedicado a ti amor mío, también agradezco por ultimo pero no menos importante gracias a Alicia The Hedgehog por su Review, gracias amiga por tu Review y pues aquí está la continuación pero antes debo de decir que todos los personajes(Menos Lili The Hedgehog, ella es de mi amiga Amy Rose 7 –Eli la eriza) le pertenecen a SEGA y al Sonic Team, disfruten de la continuación.

Lili había llegado a un bosque cercano a Station Square, ahí todo era tranquilidad, se escuchaba el sonido del viento cuando movía las ramas de los arboles, Lili comenzó a caminar hasta llegar a un árbol que estaba junto a un lago y se sentó a un lado de este mientras miraba el lago y suspiraba.

—¡¡Aun sigues así Shadow!!-Exclamo Lili para sí misma mientras soltaba otro suspiro.

—¿¿Qué pasa con Shadow??-Pregunto una voz muy conocida para ella.

—¡¡Sonic!! ¿¿Qué haces aquí??-Pregunto Lili sorprendida de verlo en el mismo lugar que ella.

—Decidí obtener respuestas tuyas sobre lo que le sucede a Shadow últimamente, se que tu sabes algo-Comento seriamente Sonic.

—Lo lamento Sonic, pero yo no sé que le sucede a Shadow-Dijo Lili mientras bajaba la cabeza, pero Sonic la obligo a verlo con su mano.

—¡¡Lili!!Te conozco muy bien como para que puedas mentirme a mí, se que tu sabes que le sucede a Shadow, soy tu hermano, puedes decirme lo que sea, tal vez te haga sentir mejor¿¿No te parece??-Pregunto Sonic en un tono dulce pero a la vez serio.

—Creo que tienes razón Sonic, me conoces muy bien como para que pueda engañarte, ¡¡Esta bien, te lo diré!!-Contesto Lili resignada.

—Lili, no es ningún regaño ni nada parecido, solo quiero saber el por que del enojo tan fuerte de Shadow, quiero saber si solo es por capricho o si algo lo tiene así, pero la decisión de decirme o no es tuya, si no quieres decirme no te obligare-Dijo Sonic para darse la vuelta y marcharse de ahí.

—¡¡Espera Sonic!!-Exclamo Lili mientras lo tomaba de la mano para detenerlo, este se detuvo al instante.

—¿¿Qué sucede Lili??-Pregunto Sonic mientras volteaba a verla con una sonrisa.

—Supongo que sabes lo que pasó en Ark Hace cincuenta años ¿¿Verdad??-Pregunto Lili, Sonic solo puso un semblante serio.

—Si te refieres al ataque de G.U.N., lo de María y demás cosas si ¿¿Qué tiene que ver con esto??-Cuestiono Sonic con una cara que denotaba confusión.

—Pues esos sucesos fueron en estas fechas, para él no es una fecha de felicidad y alegría, si no de tristeza y molestia, el solo intenta alejarse de esto, en estas fechas él prefiere estar solo y sin compañía alguna-Comento Lili con un tono de voz triste y quebrado mientras varias lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos, Sonic se acerco a ella.

—Ya veo, para él no es algo fácil, sobre todo si es así como esto sucede, pero aun así el no debería de atormentarse con sus recuerdos, el debería de disfrutar de la vida junto con nosotros, pero el siempre ha sido solitario, aparece normalmente cuando necesitamos de él, tal vez sea alguien frio y solitario pero también ha demostrado tener corazón-Explico Sonic mientras limpiaba las lagrimas que salían de la cara de Lili.

—Lo sé, el vendrá a nosotros cuando esté listo para olvidar y seguir con su vida, pero hasta ese momento será mejor no molestarlo-Comento Lili de manera seria.

—¡¡Quién sabe!!Esta es una época que varios la consideran mágica, tal vez algo suceda y haga cambiar a Shadow aunque sea un poco-Dijo Sonic con su típico tono optimista mientras sonreía, le guiñaba el ojo y levantaba su pulgar derecho.

—¡¡Tienes razón!! ¡¡Todo es posible en estas fechas!! ¡¡Gracias Sonic!!Me ayudo mucho platicar con tigo, me siento mejor al haber dejado salir esto-Dijo Lili mientras lo abrazaba.

—¡¡No hay de que!! ¡¡Para eso estamos los hermanos!!-Exclamo Sonic mientras también la abrazaba.

—Bueno ¡¡Nos vemos en la fiesta!! Y esta vez no me sigas-Dijo Lili en forma burlona, Sonic solo sonrió.

—¡¡De acuerdo!!-Exclamo Sonic alegremente mientras levantaba su pulgar y desaparecía en una estela azul Lili solo sonrió mientras veía la estela de luz desaparecer.

—Espero que Shadow pueda olvidarse de lo que sucedió, esta no es una fecha para estar solos, el debe de saber esto, tal vez Sonic tenga razón y el ambiente de esta fecha lo haga cambiar de parecer-Comento Lili para sí misma mientras se volvía a recostar bajo ese árbol donde estaba antes de que Sonic llegara.

-----------En el taller de Tails------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El Tornado X llegaba al lugar, una vez que aterrizo todos bajaron de el.

—Bien amigos, me debo de ir a Isla Ángel ¡¡Cuídense!!-Exclamo Knuckles.

—¿¿Tan pronto se va Señor Knuckles??-Pregunto Cream, Knuckles volteo a verla seriamente, esto hizo a Cream recordar la escena que tuvo con Shadow hace poco, esta solo lo miro con un poco de miedo, Knuckles sonrió.

—¡¡Tengo que irme Cream!!O si no cierta ladrona podría llevarse la Esmeralda Maestra-Respondió Knuckles mientras le sonreía, esto tranquilizo a Cream.

—Yo también debo de irme, tengo que hacer unas compras, cuídate Cream-Dijo Amy mientras abrazaba a su amiga, esta también la abrazo y Cheese hizo lo mismo, una vez que se terminaron de abrazar Amy y Knuckles se fueron, cada uno tomando una dirección distinta.

—¡¡Bien!!Supongo que tu también te vas Cream, yo debo de arreglar unos detalles en el Tornado X¡¡Nos vemos!!-Exclamo Tails mientras se dirigía a su taller, pero alguien lo detuvo tomándolo del brazo, Tails volteo para ver quién era y vio a Cream deteniéndole de la mano.

—Tails. Quisiera pedirte un favor-Comento Cream en un tono de suplica.

—¿¿Qué sucede Cream??-Pregunto Tails un poco confundido.

—En la casa te digo-Respondió Cream, ambos entraron a la casa del zorro de dos colas.

-----------------------En Station Square-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shadow caminaba con rumbo a su departamento con un gesto de molestia, estaba molesto por todo lo que había sucedido en ese día, la noche comenzaba a caer en el lugar, una vez que llego a su departamento se tiro a su cama y se quedo profundamente dormido, pasaron varias horas, el día se obscureció, la noche llego, todo estaba calmado, hasta que una voz resonó en la habitación.

—¡¡Shadow!!-Exclamo una voz que sonaba la de un viejo, Shadow pareció no oír la voz, pues siguió durmiendo—¡¡Shadow despierta!!-Exclamo la voz con más fuerza, Shadow despertó algo aturdido.

—¿¿Quién eres??¿¿Dónde estás??¿¿Por qué te atreves a despertarme??-Pregunto molesto Shadow mientras comenzaba a buscar con la mirada al dueño de la voz que lo había despertado.

—¡¡No me digas que ya no me recuerdas Shadow!!-Exclamo la voz, a Shadow le parecía conocida la voz anciana, continúo buscándolo con la mirada hasta que al fin vio a quien le había hablado.

—¡¡No es posible!!-Exclamo Shadow sorprendido, la voz pertenecía a una persona muy parecida a Eggman, solo que él era más viejo, su bigote era de color gris y en lugar de tener una chaqueta roja tenía una bata de laboratorio de color blanco, lo extraño era que no estaba en el suelo, si no que estaba flotando en el aire.

—Hola Shadow, cuanto tiempo sin vernos-Comento el anciano de una forma calmada y seria.

—¿¿Profesor Gerald??-Pregunto Shadow atónito ante lo que veía.

—Así es hijo mío-Respondió el profesor mientras sonreía.

—Esto no es posible, el profesor está muerto, esto debe de ser un engaño de Sonic y los demás-Comento para sí mismo, intento atacarlo con una patada voladora pero cuando debió de tocarlo lo atravesó, por fortuna consiguió caer de pie, Shadow no podía creer lo que había pasado—¡¡Como sucedió esto!!¡¡Debe de ser un holograma!!-Exclamo Shadow en un tono de molestia.

—No soy ningún holograma Shadow, solo he venido a advertirte que el ser tan cruel y malvado con tus amigos puede traerte severas consecuencias, debes de cambiar antes de que sea tarde, tres espíritus te visitaran esta noche Shadow, te mostraran lo feliz que fuiste, lo que te estás perdiendo al ser tan solitario y lo que te podría suceder si sigues así, escúchalos bien y tal vez puedas salvarte hijo mío, no olvides estas palabras, las consecuencias de lo que hagas hoy pueden retorcer lo que suceda mañana-Advirtió el profesor, y seguido del eco de esas palabras la figura del profesor se comenzó a desvanecer en el aire.

—¿¿Qué fue lo que sucedió??Debo de estar alucinando cosas, ese no pudo ser el Profesor, debo de estar más cansado de lo que pensé-Dedujo Shadow para luego volver a acostarse en su cama así volviéndose a dormir.

**Fin del capitulo.**

**Comentarios del Autor**

Bien queridos lectores, ahora saben el por que del mal temperamento en extremo de Shadow, bueno, al menos en este Fic jeje, realmente no se en que fechas habrá ocurrido realmente los sucesos en Ark, pero como encajaba en este Fic decidí que fuera así ¿¿Que le pedirá Cream a Tails?? ¿¿Qué le mostraran los espíritus a Shadow?? ¿¿Lo harán cambiar de parecer?? Pues las respuestas las sabrán en el próximo capitulo que tal vez sea el último, todo depende de que tan inspirado me sienta, ojala haya sido de su agrado, cuídense y nos leemos luego.

¡¡CHAOS CONTROL!!


	3. Chapter 3

Hola de nuevo, al fin estoy volviendo a publicar otro cap. de este Fic navideño, perdón si me tarde demasiado, pero la inspiración se me había esfumado discúlpenme, en fin, debo de dar los agradecimientos a los lectores que me han dejado Reviews, así que: gracias a mi gran amiga **Amy Rose 7 –Eli la eriza**, también agradezco a **kiara the hedgehog**, gracias a mi muy buena amiga **Alicia The Hedgehog**, también agradezco a mi compañero **Darkblue24**, también gracias a **Roy Renard**, y también le doy las gracias a mi compañero**ISC14**, espero que disfruten de este cap. y que sea de su agrado, todos los personajes (Excepto Lili The Hedgehog, ella le pertenece a mi gran amiga Amy Rose 7 –Eli la eriza) le pertenecen a SEGA y al Sonic Team.

Shadow estaba dormido en su cama, de pronto una suave brisa salió de la nada, aunque Shadow no pareció sentirla pues seguía dormido.

—Shadow, despierta-Se escucho una dulce voz, luego una figura apareció al parecer era una chica, no se podía ver quien era por la obscuridad, Shadow seguía dormido—Vamos Shadow arriba ¡¡Levántate!!-Exclamo la chica no tan dulce esta vez.

—No molestes-Susurro Shadow entre sueños mientras se daba media vuelta y se cubría con las sabanas.

—¡¡DIJE QUE TE LEVANTES!!-Grito la chica lo cual hizo que Shadow diera un brinco de su cama cayendo junto a esta, Shadow se levanto sobándose la cabeza.

— ¿Qué rayos…??-Pregunto Shadow pero no pudo completar la frase pues vio a la chica, esta se acerco a él y la luz de la luna, que pasaba a través de una de las ventanas dejo ver la figura—¡¡Amy!! ¿¿Qué haces aquí??-Pregunto Shadow cuando la vio, en efecto parecía ser Amy, pero con una mirada distinta a la que normalmente solía tener, tenía un vestido muy parecido al que solía usar, salvo que este no solo era rojo con una línea blanca al fondo de este, también tenía unos detalles en verde y dorado.

—Yo no soy Amy, soy el fantasma de las navidades pasadas, solo que he tomado la forma de alguien a quien conoces, los otros dos espíritus también tomaran la forma de alguien a quien conozcas-Comento tranquilamente el espíritu.

—No trates de engañarme Amy, se que eres tu-Comento Shadow mientras se acercaba hacia ella, pero de pronto desapareció de la vista de Shadow y reapareció detrás de Shadow, esta lo tomo por el cuello.

—¿¿Aun crees eso Shadow??-Pregunto el espíritu mientras lo soltaba de su agarre

—Parece que no eres ella, aunque no creo en los espíritus, pero suponiendo que eres un espíritu ¿¿Qué haces aquí??-Pregunto seriamente Shadow, este simplemente lo tomo fuertemente de la mano y comenzó a flotar junto con Shadow, el espíritu lo llevo directamente hacia un muro del lugar—Espera ¡¡Nos vamos a estrellar!! ¿¿Qué haces??-Pregunto Shadow mientras cerraba los ojos, ambos se acercaban rápidamente y en el momento en que deberían de estrellarse contra el muro ambos lo atravesaron como si no hubiera nada enfrente de ellos, Shadow sintió una extraña sensación recorrer su cuerpo, este abrió los ojos y vio que estaban en el cielo estrellado, estaba algo sorprendido.

—Debí de decirte que cuando estés con alguno de nosotros podrás atravesar cosas-Comento el espíritu mientras sonreía, Shadow solo la miraba con algo de desprecio, pronto fueron elevándose mas y mas hasta que llegaron al espacio exterior, esto le hizo recordar a Shadow la vez en que su padre biológico Black Doom lo intento convencer de que le consiguiera las esmeraldas del caos.

—Supongo que esto es como una ilusión ¿¿O me equivoco??-Pregunto Shadow al espíritu mientras la miraba.

—En parte, pero es más que eso, esto es un viejo recuerdo tuyo-Comento seriamente el espíritu, Shadow y el espíritu se encontraron de repente en cierto lugar. Un lugar que al erizo negro le resultaba extremadamente familiar.

—¿¿Esto es...?? ¡¡Es Ark!!-Exclamo el erizo sorprendido.

—Sí, Shadow, Aquí fuiste feliz ¿¿recuerdas??-Pregunto el espíritu, pero el erizo negro no contestó, acababa de ver a alguien de pie cerca de allí mirando por una ventana. Una chica rubia, se acercó rápidamente a ella y se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. Allí estaba María, la que había sido su única amiga, la tenía frente a él. Corrió hacia ella para abrazarla, pero...la traspasó.

—¿¿Pero qué...???-Pregunto Shadow confundido.

—Como te dije antes esto es solo un recuerdo, una visión del pasado-le recordó el espíritu—Nadie puede vernos, ni se puede cambiar nada de lo sucedido-Comento seriamente el espíritu, Shadow se dio la vuelta muy despacio y observó a María.

—¿¿Por qué me has traído aquí??-Le preguntó a su acompañante sin apartar la vista de su antigua amiga.

—Porque quiero que veas lo feliz que eras en esta época, quiero que te veas a ti mismo cuando aún creías en la felicidad-Comento seriamente el espíritu, de pronto se abrió una puerta al fondo del pasillo. Shadow tuvo que frotarse los ojos, se estaba viendo a sí mismo hace 50 años, claro que no había cambiado nada, puesto que él no envejece, pero le sorprendió verse a sí mismo de todas formas. El erizo negro del pasado caminó hasta situarse junto a María. La chica le dirigió una dulce sonrisa.

—Hola, Shadow-Comento María.

—Hola, María... Sigues mirando ese planeta, por lo que veo...-Comento el Shadow del pasado

—Sí. ¿No es hermoso?-Pregunto María con una mirada soñadora

—Sí...-se quedaron un rato en silencio-. ¿Tanto te gustaría ir?-Pregunto el erizo del pasado.

—Sí... Me gustaría ver cómo es ese planeta con mis propios ojos-Comento María mientras suspiraba.

—El profesor dijo que se cometen muchas injusticias en él-Dijo el Shadow del pasado mientras miraba en la misma dirección que María lo hizo.

—Sí, es cierto, pero también hay gente que hace cosas buenas, gente que lucha, gente amable. Me gustaría conocerlos algún día. Shadow, no toda la gente es mala-Comento María alegremente.

—Supongo que tienes razón... He oído de algunas personas que luchan y han luchado por el bien de los demás. Por ejemplo, tu abuelo, mi creador, Gerald Robotnik. Y tú también-Comento alegremente el Shadow del pasado, María le sonrió.

—Seguro que tú puedes ayudar a toda esa gente para que sean felices, sé que puedes lograr cualquier cosa. Confío en ti-el erizo del también sonrió-. ¿Sabes? Me gustaría que algún día fuéramos tú y yo allí abajo-Comento María con ojos brillosos.

—A mí también...-se volvió hacia ella-. Algún día iremos, te lo prometo-Comento Shadow mientras María abrazaba a Shadow cálidamente.

—Al final, ella no pudo cumplir su sueño... Y para colmo, "aquello" ocurrió justo en fechas navideñas... Ella le dijo a su abuelo que le regalara un viaje al planeta, pero no tuvo oportunidad de ir...en su vida... ¿De qué felicidad me hablas, espíritu?-Pregunto el Shadow del presente, el espíritu de las Navidades Pasadas hizo una mueca de frustración. Tendría que enseñarle otra cosa.

—Fueron muy felices tu tenias una gran alegría, y aun la tienes-Comento el espíritu mientras chasqueaba los dedos, de pronto el lugar donde ambos estaban cambio, aun estaban en Ark, pero en otra parte de esta, ahora estaban en un lugar más amplio, parecía ser una sala de estar, en el centro de esta se encontraban María y el Shadow del pasado adornando un árbol navideño ambos se veían muy alegres.

—Esto...esto fue poco antes de que aquello ocurriera...-comentó el Shadow del presente-. Ahora me acuerdo...

— ¿Entonces esto se hace todos los años?-preguntó el Shadow del pasado.

—Sí, todos los años se pone el árbol de Navidad y se adorna. Es una tradición de nuestro planeta. A mí me gusta mucho poner el árbol... ¿Quedan más adornos?-Pregunto María mirando al Shadow del pasado.

—Sólo esto...-le respondió el erizo cogiendo la estrella dorada de la caja—Qué raro...no hay ningún adorno como éste-Comento Shadow algo confundido.

—Jijiji... Es que esa estrella es la que se pone en lo alto del árbol-le explicó ella, María le tendió una mano para que le diera la estrella, sin embargo él no se la dio.

—Déjamelo a mí-Shadow se elevó en el aire gracias a sus Air Shoes y colocó la estrella en la punta del árbol.

—Qué útiles son esos zapatos-Comentó alegremente María.

—Pues sí...-contestó el erizo sonriendo. Observó el árbol. Había quedado muy bonito, con todas aquellas bolitas rojas con detalles dorados, y los muñecos. Había Papás Noel, renos, caballitos de madera, entre otros, Shadow sonrió—Ya hemos terminado, ¿no?-Pregunto el Shadow del pasado mientras sonreía.

-No, aún quedan las cintas y las luces-Comento María enseñándole otra caja, estuvieron un rato colocando aquellas bonitas cintas, y luego pusieron las luces. Parecía que se lo pasaban bien, no dejaron de sonreír ni un momento. Cuando terminaron, enchufaron las luces y contemplaron su obra.

— ¿¿No es precioso??-le preguntó María a Shadow.

—Sí, lo es-contestó este mientras sonreía muy complacido, justo entonces, una puerta se abrió y pudieron ver al profesor Gerald vestido de Papá Noel. Traía una bandeja con galletas y dos vasos de leche.

—Hola, chicos, ¿qué tal todo?

—¡¡CUIDADO!!-le gritaron ellos, demasiado tarde, el profesor se tropezó con el cable de las luces del árbol y cayó al suelo. El contenido de los dos vasos y todas las galletas le cayeron encima, y la bandeja le dio en toda la cara.

—Abuelo ¿¿Estás bien??-Le pregunto María.

—Sí-contestó éste levantándose—Menudo accidente más tonto...-en ese momento, María empezó a reírse sin poder evitarlo.

—¡¡Jajaja!! ¡¡Abuelo, mira cómo te has puesto!!-la verdad es que se había llenado de leche y esta le escurría, entonces, se empezaron a reír los tres, muy felices. Tenían que admitir que aquella caída había sido graciosa, el Shadow del presente suspiró.

-Aquellos eran tiempos felices. Quién hubiera dicho que se iban a terminar tan de repente...-Comento el Shadow del presente mientras veía algo alegre la escena.

—Como dije antes, tú tienes mucha alegría, lo lamento Shadow, pero el tiempo se termino, aun faltan dos espíritus e visitarte, espero con esto desistas de comportarte así, el Fantasma de las navidades presentes te enseñara de lo que te estás perdiendo-Comento el espíritu para después tomarlo fuertemente por el brazo y lanzarlo, Shadow volvió a atravesar uno de los metálicos muros de Ark y empezó a caer al vacío, parecía que no dejaría de caer nunca, de pronto se iba acercando velozmente contra el sol, Shadow cerró los ojos y se preparo para lo que podría ser su fin, después de lo sucedido Shadow despertó de su cama algo exaltado.

—¿¿Eso fue un sueño?? ¿¿O eso pudo ser real??-Se pregunto Shadow para sí mismo, decidió salir a caminar para despejar su mente, no estaba seguro de lo que había visto—Si eso fue un sueño…pero era bastante real-Comento Shadow para sí mismo mientras caminaba por las calles de noche.

—Es algo noche para caminatas nocturnas ¿¿No lo crees Shadow??-Pregunto una voz, una que conocía muy bien, Shadow volteo para cerciorarse de que era quien pensaba, cuando volteo hacia el origen de esa voz lo vio, era Eggman en su capsula voladora, pero algo extraño era que no tenía las mismas ropas que el acostumbraba usar, si no que traía un abrigo de color verde con detalles en blanco, unos pantalones del mismo color y un gorro del mismo tipo.

—¿¿Doctor??-Pregunto Shadow incrédulo.

—Te equivocas Shadow, yo soy el espíritu de las navidades presentes, y he venido para mostrarte lo que te estás perdiendo por ser tan malvado con tus amigos-Dijo el espíritu para luego sacar una garra mecánica del interior de su capsula.

—Lo lamento seas quien seas, pero ya he viajado suficiente por el día de hoy, hasta luego-Dijo Shadow mientras se retiraba del lugar.

—No te estoy preguntando Shadow-Comento el espíritu, este chasqueo los dedos y Shadow comenzó a detenerse.

—¡¡¿¿Qué rayos…??!!-Se pregunto Sorprendido Shadow mientras el espíritu lo tomaba con su garra mecánica.

—Es hora de comenzar el viaje-Comento el espíritu para luego salir volando de allí, después de un rato de vuelo, el Espíritu y el erizo llegaron a un lugar que Shadow conocía muy bien.

—¿¿Esa es la casa de Cream y de su madre??-Pregunto Shadow.

—Creo que tu y yo sabemos que si Shadow, esta será nuestra única parada, aquí están todos tus amigos-Comento seriamente el espíritu.

—¡¡Yo no los considero mis amigos!!-Exclamo molesto Shadow mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

—Pero ellos si te consideran como amigo Shadow, tú también deberías de considerarlos así, mira de lo que te estás perdiendo por no disfrutar de unas grandes amistades-Comento el espíritu mientras señalaba a la ventana, Shadow se asomo por esta y miro dentro de la casa, estaban Sonic y los demás alegres en una fiesta.

—Ahora que lo recuerdo, Cream me había comentado algo sobre una fiesta de navidad-Comento Shadow mientras veía la escena.

—Por que no entras y vez de más cerca lo que pasa-Comento alegre el espíritu mientras lo empujaba fuertemente, Shadow estaba por estrellarse contra la ventana cuando, Shadow se cubrió con los brazos, pero este la atravesó, Shadow abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de que había sido como con el espíritu de las navidades pasadas.

—Aun no me acostumbro a esto-Comento Shadow mirando a la ventana que acababa de atravesar.

—Linda fiesta ¿¿No crees Shadow??-Comento el espíritu atravesando la ventana del mismo modo en el que Shadow lo había hecho.

—Al parecer Cream y su madre lo hicieron muy bien, siempre lo hacen, al menos eso he escuchado-Comento Shadow mientras miraba los adornos de la casa.

—Esto solo es una pequeña parte de lo que te estás perdiendo Shadow, podrías estar aquí riendo y conviviendo con tus amigos, todos en la fiesta se ven muy alegres, bueno casi todos-Dijo el espíritu señalando a un rincón, Shadow fijo su mirada en ese rincón y vio a la pequeña Cream con su Chao sentada en un sofá con una cara triste.

—Ella siempre está feliz, y supongo que mas en esta fecha, pero supongo que yo tengo la culpa de que ahora este así ahora, tal vez fui muy duro con la pequeña-Comento Shadow algo triste, aunque no entendía por que estaba así realmente, nunca le importo como estuviera otra persona—¿¿Por qué me interesa el cómo se sienta la pequeña?? No lo entiendo-Comento Shadow confundido.

—¿¿Tú crees que ella esta triste por lo que le dijiste??-Pregunto el espíritu.

—Claro que sí, no puede ser por otra razón, seguramente ella ya le ha dicho a todos lo que hice, así que ya no deberían de considerarme su amigo, así que no importa lo que ustedes los espíritus me muestren, cambie o no ellos me odiaran-Comento seriamente Shadow, de pronto vieron a Tails acercarse a Cream.

—Cream anímate, seguro que mañana vendrá-Comento Tails a Cream mientras le dirigía una dulce sonrisa.

—¿¿Por qué no nos acercamos mas a donde están ellos?? Así veremos si lo que dices es verdad Shadow-Comento el Espíritu mientras empujaba a Shadow, ambos se acercaron a donde ambos jóvenes se encontraban.

—Muchos de nosotros hemos intentado invitar a Shadow a esta fiesta, pero seguro que tu dulce invitación no será negada tan fácilmente, seguro que ahora mismo Shadow está pensando en venir, y seguro que vendrá en la mañana a la fiesta navideña-Comento alegremente Tails mientras se sentaba a su lado.

—¿¿Por que habla así de mi?? ¿¿Es que acaso ella no le ha contado lo que hice??-Pregunto Shadow mientras seguía mirando la escena.

—Sí pero…es muy triste ver al Señor Shadow tan infeliz en estas fechas, seguro que tiene mucha alegría navideña en su interior, espero que venga para darle su regalo-Comento Cream en un tono triste mientras dejaba caer una lagrimas.

—¿¿Qué te parece Shadow?? Al parecer tu teoría fue casi completamente errónea, ella esta triste por ti es verdad, pero no por la razón que creías, y parece que incluso te va a dar un regalo-Comento alegremente el espíritu con una gran y bondadosa sonrisa.

—"Ver al Doctor sonreír así es algo extraño, aunque no sea el realmente" Hump, no me interesa lo que ella haga realmente, puede quedarse con el regalo pues no iré a la fiesta-Comento secamente Shadow mientras se cruzaba de brazos y miraba en otra dirección, pero una voz lo hizo volver a mirar en donde Cream y Tails estaban.

—Chicos ¿¿Qué hacen aquí tan solos?? La fiesta está por acá-Comento alegre la Señora Vainilla, esta vestía con un lindo abrigo de color rojo con detalles en blanco, un vestido del mismo color que le llegaba hasta los tobillos y un listón de color rojo en el cabello, esta como siempre estaba con su típica sonrisa alegre y sincera.

—Sí, ya vamos Señora Vainilla, solo descansábamos un poco, vamos Cream los demás están divirtiéndose, hagamos lo mismo-Dijo Tails en un tono muy animado mientras se ponía de pie y le extendía la mano.

—Está bien, seguro tienes razón con respecto al Señor Shadow ¡¡Divirtámonos!!-Exclamo Cream muy alegre y fueron con Sonic y los demás, la Señora Vainilla observaba alegremente la escena.

—Esta fiesta es increíble, sobre todo porque usted y su hija la hicieron-Comento una voz que ella conocía muy bien, esta volteo para ver a la persona que ya conocía muy bien.

—Muchas gracias Señor Detective, es un gusto que pudieran venir-Comento a esa persona, era un cocodrilo de color verde, este solo vestía con un largo abrigo de color marrón claro, junto a este venían un camaleón de color purpura, este traía un abrigo parecido al del cocodrilo y una joven abeja, este vestía con un abrigo, pero este era de color negro.

—Bueno, lo que pasa es que decidimos cerrar temprano en la agencia, como mañana será navidad y la mayoría de los grandes negocios la agencia no podía ser la excepción-Comento el cocodrilo.

—La verdad es que no hemos tenido muchos casos, por no decir ninguno ¿¿Verdad Charmy??-Pregunto El camaleón a la abeja.

—Es verdad, es verdad-Comenzó a cantar Charmy—Espio tiene razón Vector, además, tu queríamos que viniéramos aquí para que…-No pudo continuar Charmy pues Vector le cubrió la boca con su mano.

—Esta alucinando por el hambre el pobre, Charmy ve a comer por allá, comento nervioso Vector mientras señalaba una mesa con comida.

—Comida, comida-Empezó a cantar Charmy mientras se iba volando hacia la mesa mientras Vector soltaba un leve suspiro.

—Jeje, ese Charmy y su hambre jeje-Comento algo nervioso Vector.

—Como digas Vector-Comento Espio mientras se retiraba hacia un rincón.

—Bueno, me alegra que pudieran venir-Comento la Señora Vainilla para después soltar una leve risita.

—Bueno, vayamos con los demás-Comento Vector y ambos comenzaron a caminar, el espíritu y Shadow veían la escena tranquilamente y algo alegres, aunque Shadow no parecía admitirlo había disfrutado de lo que había visto, en otro rincón del lugar se hallaba Lili sentada y pensativa con un rostro que denotaba algo de tristeza, Cream la vio y decidió intentar animarla como Tails lo había hecho con ella.

—Señorita Lili, no este triste, seguro que en la mañana viene, ya lo verá, el Señor Shadow estará aquí con todos nosotros, y la pasara bien-Comento Cream mientras sonreía.

—No lo sé Cream, hay veces en las que pienso igual…pero hay otras veces en que no creo que eso vaya a suceder-Comento Lili mientras soltaba un suspiro.

—Hay que creer Señorita Lili, y en esta época es mucho más fácil que sea posible-Comento Cream aun con la sonrisa en el rostro, Lili sonrió un poco.

—Tienes razón Cream, hay que creerlo de verdad, y tal vez se haga realidad-Comento Lili alegremente.

—Así es, ya verá que todo saldrá bien al final, ¡¡Vamos con los demás!!-Exclamo alegre Cream mientras iba con los demás, mientras Lili la seguía, pero se detuvo de pronto y volteo hacia la ventana.

—Shadow…espero que Cream tenga razón, espero que vengas e la mañana, comento Lili para luego suspirar e ir con los demás, Shadow la miro algo preocupado, luego el espíritu tosió un poco.

—Bien Shadow, nuestro tiempo termino, hora de irse-Comento el espíritu.

—Hump, ya era hora-Comento Shadow con indiferencia.

—Antes de que te devuelva a donde te encontré, debo de advertirte, el ultimo espíritu no se compadecerá de ti, lo que veras será lo que cosecharas si sigues así-Advirtió el espíritu de forma amenazante, pero no pareció preocupado, simplemente se cubrió de brazos—Bajo advertencia no hay engaño Shadow, tal vez aun estés a tiempo-Comento el espíritu mientras de su bolsillo sacaba un puñado de polvos dorados y los soplaba en dirección a Shadow y lo cubrieron por completo.

—¿¿Qué rayos…??-Pregunto Shadow mientras tosía, segundos después el humo se disipo, Shadow se encontraba solo en la calle donde se había encontrado al espíritu de las navidades presentes, Shadow no sabía que le podría mostrar el ultimo espíritu, se veía algo preocupado, pronto terminaría, pero la pregunta que rondaba por su mente era: "¿¿Terminaría para el también??".

**Fin del capitulo**

MSTH: Hola queridos lectores, ojala que les haya gustado este cap. para hacerlo tuve la gran ayuda de una de mis mas grandes amigas: **Alicia The Hedgehog**.

Alicia: No ha sido nada, querido amigo, me alegra haberte podido ayudar n_n

MSTH: Muchas gracias amiga, lamento no poder terminarlo por completo, pero prometo tener pronto el final de este Fic.

Alicia: No te preocupes, Máster, los lectores lo entenderán. A propósito, yo tengo varios trabajos para Navidad, si los término procuraré terminar algún capítulo de mis Fanfics, así que perdonen por la tardanza. n_nU

MSTH: Bueno queridos lectores Espero que les haya gustado, se despiden de ustedes Máster Shadow The Hedgehog

Alicia:…y yo, Alicia the Hedgehog, que también espera que os haya gustado el capítulo, ya nos leeremos en mis Fanfics si queréis, claro XD…Ah, por cierto, Feliz Navidad

MSTH:Y Prospero año nuevo, nos leemos luego(Toma a Alicia del hombro) ¡¡CHAOS CONTROL!!


	4. Chapter 4

Bueno, algo tarde pero después de tanto esperar al fin les tengo el Final de este Fic, el primer Fic que termino snif T.T quiero agradecerles sus Reviews a: Mi gran amiga y casi hermana_**Alicia The Hedgehog**_**, **a mi otra amiga y casi hermana_**Amy Rose 7 –Eli la eriza**_, a mi otro amigo y casi hermano _**Darkblue24**_, a mi linda y querida novia_**Wings-Dragón**_, a_**BRUNO-THE-FOX**_, a mi compañera _**Starnia-The-Shadow**_, a** CloeAmore **y a mi compañera** Caataa 8D**. Muchas gracias por sus Reviews y sobre todo…Gracias por esperar, se los agradezco de todo corazón, y al igual a quien no me dejo Review espero que en este me deje. Todos los personajes (Excepto **Lili The Hedgehog**, ella es de mi gran amiga y casi hermana:** Amy Rose 7 –Eli la eriza**) pertenecen a **Sega © **y al** Sonic Team**. Ahora sin más preámbulos…El Final de este Fic

Shadow comenzó a caminar por las calles de nuevo, se veía algo preocupado, no estaba seguro de querer saber lo que el futuro le deparara de seguir con la misma actitud de siempre, pero no podía evitar que el último espíritu lo visitara. Sin importar a donde fuera, era seguro que el espíritu lo perseguiría y lo llevaría por la fuerza si fuera necesario, por otro lado también pensaba en lo que los primeros dos espíritus le habían mostrado, aunque odiaba admitirlo se preguntaba a sí mismo si lo que hacía, su manera de comportarse ante los demás, esa forma tan fría y algo malvada era la forma correcta de comportarse hacia los demás, frente a las personas que lo consideraban como a un amigo, en un principio le parecía correcto comportarse así ante ellos para que supieran que él no haría lo que fuera por ellos, si no que el haría lo que el creyera conveniente para sí mismo, o eso creía él. Shadow continuo caminando hasta llegar a un parque, en el centro de estese encontraba una gran torre, y en la cima de esta había un enorme reloj, este estaba por marcar las doce.

—¡¡Chaos Control!!-Exclamo Shadow mientras alzaba su esmeralda color carmín, Shadow desapareció en un destello de luz y reapareció en la cima de la torre a un lado del enorme reloj, el erizo se sentó en una orilla de la torre a esperar que su última visita llegara por él, de pronto el enorme reloj empezó a sonar, el sonido que escuchó era parecido al de una campanada, este sonido se repitió una y otra vez hasta que al llegar a la doceava campanada el eco dejo de retumbar en los oídos de Shadow, una niebla negra cubrió el lugar donde se encontraba Shadow, este se puso de pie, de algún modo sentía algo de temor por lo que este le mostrara, la niebla se empezó a despejar y comenzó a aparecer una figura, esta comenzó a acercarse a él, al parecer el espíritu tomo la forma de una chica, esta vestía con una larga túnica de color negro, Shadow no pudo verle el rostro pues esta llevaba puesta una capucha.

—Shadow The Hedgehog –Comento la chica en un tono un tanto apagado, a Shadow le pareció algo familiar la voz de esta.

—"Al parecer este ultimo espíritu ha tomado la forma de Lili, aunque su voz suena algo distinta, debe ser la transformación obscura de Lili que el profesor denominaba emperatriz del diamante negro"-Pensó Shadow mientras la miraba—Supongo que tú debes de ser el espíritu de las navidades futuras ¿¿Verdad??-Pregunto Shadow en un tono serio, este solo asintió con la cabeza—Y vienes a mostrarme las consecuencias que tendrá el futuro si no cambio mi comportamiento¿¿Correcto??-Comento Shadow recordando lo que el fantasma del profesor Gerald le había dicho, el espíritu volvió a asentir para después extender los brazos al cielo, la niebla que aun quedaba en el lugar cubrió tanto a Shadow como al espíritu. Segundos después la niebla se disperso—¿¿No hablas mucho verdad??-Pregunto Shadow pero el espíritu no pareció escucharlo pues ni siquiera se movió—¿¿En dónde estamos??-Cuestiono Shadow, pero el espíritu parecía estar inmóvil, este solo lo volteo a ver y le señalo en una dirección, este miro en esa dirección y vio un letrero, este se veía lleno de polvo, Shadow se acerco a este para tratar de leerlo, pero el polvo le impedía ver lo que decía, el espíritu movió su brazo en forma circular y de la nada una ráfaga de viento se impacto contra el letrero quitándole el polvo. Shadow no creía lo que acababa de leer—Bienvenido a Station Square-Dijo Shadow con algo de temor, después fijo su mirada en dirección a la ciudad, esta estaba en ruinas, los edificios estaban destrozados, las calles estaban destruidas, algunas de estas estaban llenas de fuego—¿¿Qué paso aquí??-Se pregunto a sí mismo en un tono preocupado, el espíritu dirigió su mirada hacia la ciudad y de la nada salió de nuevo esa niebla tan extraña, segundos después aparecieron dentro de la ciudad, se veía peor de cerca que de lejos, las calles estaban completamente destruidas, habían varios vehículos destrozados por todas partes, varios eran vehículos militares con la insignia de G.U.N., Estaban en llamas y destrozados por completo. —¡¡¿¿Qué rayos ocurrió aquí??!!-Pregunto Shadow atónito ante lo que sus ojos veían, pero el espíritu no emitió sonido alguno—¡¡Respóndeme!!-Exclamo Shadow furioso mientras la tomaba de la túnica, este siguió son responderle—¿¿Qué paso aquí??¿¿Fue un ataque del Doctor??-Pregunto Shadow, el espíritu solo extendió su mano y una niebla los volvió a cubrir y desaparecieron en un cementerio, frente a una tumba se encontraban cinco personas, cinco personas que conocía muy bien.

—Tails, Knuckles, Cream, Amy, Vector y Espio…¿¿Qué hacen ellos aquí??-Se pregunto Shadow, decidió acercarse a donde estaban ellos, cuando se acerco noto que ellos no eran los mismos, Tails y Cream habían crecido, Espio, Knuckles y Vector no habían cambiado mucho, pero si se notaba que el tiempo había pasado con ellos, los cinco vestían de negro.

—Mira lo que ocasionaste Eggman-Empezó a hablar Knuckles, Shadow dirigió su mirada a la donde todos miraban, era una lapida algo descuidada y maltratada, Shadow vio en esta grabadas las iniciales "D.E."

—Doctor Eggman-Murmuro Shadow para sí mismo, Shadow miraba sorprendido la lapida del malvado doctor al que él y Sonic enfrentaron en varias ocasiones.

—Hora de irse, aun tenemos a otras personas a quien visitar-Dijo Espio seriamente, todos lo siguieron al igual que Shadow y el espíritu, el grupo caminaba sin decir nada.

—¿¿Quién lo diría??...que el terminaría siendo asesinado de una forma tan cruel y despiadada hace 6 años…realmente es triste-Comento Knuckles rompiendo es silencio, Shadow solo se dedicaba a escuchar.

—Si…es algo triste Señor Knuckles…nadie se merece la muerte de esa forma tan cruel-Agrego Cream en un tono triste, después de haber caminado varios minutos más llegaron a un lugar solitario donde solo habían 6 tumbas, la mayoría de estas eran del mismo tamaño, solo una de estas era más pequeña que las demás, hubo algo de silencio, se sentía la tristeza en el ambiente, después de unos segundos Espio se acerco a una de estas.

—Al principio siempre fuiste un molesto niño que no tomaba muy en serio estas cosas, pero los años te fueron dando la conducta un poco más apropiada, algo curioso es que…después de que Cream se unió a la agencia tú te empezaste a comportar un poco más maduro, la acompañabas a las misiones y dabas lo mejor de ti, hasta que…un día de hace cinco años. Tú y Cream investigaban un caso…el edificio donde estaba la información que buscaban, tu entraste por ella y Cream se quedo fuera checando algunas cosas, luego, ella escucho que una bomba había sido puesta, no pudo hacer mucho más que ver como explotaba el lugar…Feliz navidad…Charmy The Bee-Exclamo Espio en un tono que a pesar de sonar serio, también se podía sentir la tristeza en el, Shadow no lo creía, se paralizo sin decir nada, no estaba seguro de por qué se puso así, el siguiente en acercarse a otra lapida fue Knuckles.

—Los hombres como yo…somos unos idiotas, tu lo sabías, a pesar de que creía que tu venias solo a molestarme…en el fondo sabia la verdadera razón por la que venias a mi isla, no era por mi esmeralda realmente, solo querías mi compañía…ahora que no estás aquí…te echo mucho de menos, ese infeliz hace cuatro años por alguna razón peleo contigo, y te asesino, tenias razón, soy un cabeza hueca…debí de decirte lo que sentía por ti…Feliz navidad…Rouge The Bat-Comento Knuckles mientras varias lagrimas se escapaban de sus ojos, Shadow no lo creía…estaba atónito, sentía un mal presentimiento de todo esto, no sabía porque, pero así era, la siguiente en acercarse fue Cream seguida de Vector, Cream se acerco a la más pequeña.

—Tú fuiste muy especial para mí, siempre estabas a mi lado acompañándome en cualquier lugar, muchos me dirán que solo eras una mascota…pero eras mucho más que eso. Estabas a mi lado dándome ánimos cuando estaba triste, reíamos juntos, llorábamos juntos…ese día en que Charmy y yo buscábamos la información estabas enfermo, mas eso no te detuvo, nos acompañaste. Cuando Charmy entro en ese edificio no estaba segura de que debiera de entrar solo, tú te ofreciste a acompañarlo, no querías verme triste. La explosión acabo con cualquier cosa que estuviera en su rango de alcance, y junto con Charmy…te fuiste tú también…te echo de menos, pero sé que me estas cuidando donde estas…Feliz navidad…Cheese The Chao-Comento Cream muy triste, a punto de romper en llanto, mas solo un par de lagrimas se escaparon de los ojos de Cream, Amy se acerco a ella y la abrazo, Vector vio la escena un momento y luego volteo su mirada a una de las lapidas.

—Al igual que Cheese…tú estuviste con Cream para apoyarla cuando más te necesitaba, con una sonrisa tuya y que le dijeras todo estaría bien era suficiente para calmarla, parecía que habías nacido para sonreír. Eras una persona muy querida y valorada por todos, sobre todo por mi…siempre buscaba algún pretexto para ir a tu casa, para estar cerca de ti aunque solo fueran unos pocos segundos, no voy a negarlo ahora…desde hace mucho tiempo me gustabas, aun no puedo creer que…hace tres años…el estuvo a punto de asesinarme con su arma, me tenia sin escape, me apunto, y tú…te interpusiste entre la bala y yo, me abrazaste cómo pudiste, me besaste…y me dijiste que Cream necesitaba de un padre que la cuidara, me hiciste prometértelo…que la cuidaría a costa de mi vida si era necesario…te abrase y lo prometí, y en ese momento nos dejaste solos…se que al igual que Cheese…tu también nos cuidas donde estas…Feliz Navidad…Vainilla The Rabbit-Comento Vector mientras muchas lagrimas le salían de sus ojos al igual que Cream, la cual seguía siendo abrazada por Amy.

—¡¡BASTA!!...¡¡Me has mostrado cosas por un mayor tiempo que los otros espíritus!!...¡¡Déjame ir!!-Exclamo Shadow molesto y con un tono quebrado, el espíritu le dio un fuerte golpe en el estomago, Shadow cayó al suelo arrodillado, y el espíritu lo obligo a seguir viendo, esta vez Tails se acerco a otra de las lapidas.

—Tú y yo…éramos algo diferentes por varias razones, mas teníamos algo en común a pesar de todo…ambos fuimos queridos y protegidos como su hermano, ambos lo queríamos y el nos quería igual…al parecer tenias algo que ver con la Esmeralda Maestra, pues…hace dos años…después de que EL te matara después de pelear contigo…esta perdió su brillo, su poder, aunque…eso es lo de menos ahora…al haber sido hermanos de él…también éramos hermanos el uno del otro, y perder a un hermano…es un golpe muy duro, no importa si nos lleváramos bien o no, aunque siempre nos llevamos bien realmente, no soy muy bueno para las palabras pero…Feliz navidad…Lili The Hedgehog-Dijo Tails con un par de lagrimas saliéndole de los ojos, Shadow sintió que todo se le venía abajo mientras una fría sensación recorría su cuerpo. Simplemente cayó de rodillas aun mirando hacia donde los demás estaban, y vio a Amy acercarse a la ultima lapida con unas rosas rojas, y las coloco a un lado de la lapida, pero cuando estaba a punto de decir algo rompió en llanto, Tails se acerco a ella.

—No te preocupes Amy…yo puedo decirlo. Como dije antes, perder a un hermano…es un golpe duro…tú eras nuestro pilar principal, nos hacías ver la luz aun cuando…la situación parecía difícil e imposible de conseguir salir con bien de esta…tu lo conseguías…tenias un brillo en tus ojos…pero…cuando los asesinatos de EL empezaron…poco a poco empezaste a perder el brillo…y la muerte de Lili…fue la gota que derramo el vaso…te llenaste de ira, juntaste las esmeraldas del caos y lo buscaste para vengarte. Tiempo después lo encontraste y ambos pelearon…aun no lo puedo creer…-Comento Tails con muchas lagrimas mojando su rostro, pero Amy se levanto y lo interrumpió.

—No te preocupes Tails, creo que puedo terminar esto. Es verdad, aun no puedo creer que haya pasado ya un año de que su última pelea paso…ninguno logro ganar…ambos se destruyeron el uno al otro…te hecho muchísimo de menos…Feliz Navidad…mi grandísimo héroe y amor…Sonic The Hedgehog-Amy rompió en llanto una vez dicho esto, Shadow parecía estar en otro lado o tal vez congelado, no movía musculo alguno, pasaron varios minutos de silencio.

—Es…hora de irnos comento Espio, todos menos Cream asintieron.

—Quiero quedarme a solas otro poco por favor-Comento Cream seriamente, todos voltearon a verla.

—Está bien Cream-Hablo Tails

—Solo no tardes demasiado hija-Añadió Vector, Cream asintió con la cabeza, todos menos Cream salieron del lugar, Cream volteo en dirección a donde se habían ido y una vez que confirmo que ya no se veían empezó a correr a una velocidad un poco rápida, tal vez no era la velocidad de Sonic, Shadow o Lili, pero aun así era alta, más rápida que la que tenía antes, Shadow reacciona y la siguió, aunque Shadow parecía tener la mirada perdida, tal vez su cuerpo se movía por voluntad propia, de pronto Cream se detuvo y Shadow al mismo tiempo, Cream estaba en frente de una lapida llena de raíces y yerbas, Cream se las quito, y en esta estaban inscritas las iniciales: ShTH, Shadow recupero el brillo en sus ojos.

—Lamento haber tardado…pero primero debía de estar con mis demás amigos y familiares antes de venir con usted-Dijo Cream alegremente.

—Cream…-Murmuro Shadow para sí mismo, y el espíritu apareció detrás de el.

—Se que usted es inocente…no sabía cómo…pero un instinto me dijo eso. Por eso me uní a Chaotix, para descubrir la verdad…entrene con el Señor Espio y me enseño varias técnicas de combate y velocidad, Charmy estuvo con migo buscando la verdad de varias cosas, Charmy y yo estuvimos muy cerca ese día. El que alguien haya puesto esa bomba me dice que ese alguien me ocultaba la verdad…lo que Charmy y yo conseguimos fue que…alguien lo controlaba…y eso me alegra…usted no era el verdadero responsable de tantas muertes, ni de la Muerte de Charmy, Cheese, la señorita Rouge, mi madre, la Señorita Lili y el Señor Sonic, lástima que nunca supieron la verdad…pero sé que ahora la saben…y no descansare hasta probar su inocencia y desenmascarar a quien lo controlo, ¡¡LO JURO!!-Exclamo Cream mientras de su bolsillo sacaba unos lentes obscuros y los ponía enfrente de la tumba.

—¡¡Esos son!!-Exclamo Shadow sorprendido.

—Ojala que hubiera venido ese día a la fiesta…este es su regalo. Tails los arreglo y los hizo de una aleación más fuerte y resistente…Feliz navidad…Señor…digo, Shadow The Hedgehog-Comento un poco alegre Cream para después marcharse, Shadow se acerco a la lapida.

—A pesar de todo…Cream…aun creíste en mi…todos me han de maldecir…y aun así arriesgaste todo por asegurar mi inocencia…¿¿Por qué??-Se pregunto Shadow aun sin comprender.

—Porque ella creía en ti…a pesar de cómo te comportaras, ella nunca dejo de creer, ella es la más joven junto con Charmy, y aun así supo que eras inocente, y solo quería que pasaras una alegre navidad, a pesar de que tu dejaste de creer en ti mismo, ella no dejo de hacerlo. Llámalo tontería infantil o como lo quieras llamar…pero tiene razón-Respondió el espíritu fríamente.

—¿¿Hay algo más que tengo que ver verdad??-Pregunto Shadow, pero el espíritu no respondió—Hay un castigo más que debo de recibir para poder aprender algo, no te hagas el que no sabes, porque estoy seguro de esto, así que termina con esto de una vez-Finalizo Shadow en un tono algo indiferente y preocupado a la vez, el espíritu soltó una malévola sonrisa para después acercarse a él y poner su mano en su cabeza, el espíritu se quedo así unos segundos y luego la apretó un poco, los ojos de Shadow se quedaron en blanco mientras por su mente circulaban las imágenes de todos los asesinatos que había cometido en ese futuro, veía cada acción de lo que haría, Shadow simplemente soltó un par de quejidos, las imágenes en su cabeza pasaban una y otra vez sin cesar, Shadow cayó de rodillas mientras sentía sus ojos humedecerse y un par de lagrimas recorrieron su mejilla.

—Si no quieres ver esto de nuevo…toma una decisión correcta Shadow The Hedgehog-Comento fríamente el espíritu para después aparecer de la nada una hoz, levantarla y dirigirla en dirección a su cabeza, el espíritu hizo retroceder la hoz un poco y con todas sus fuerzas la dirigió en dirección a su cuello, justo cuando esta estaba por degollarlo una luz lo cegó unos segundos, Shadow solo cerró los ojos y espero lo peor, pero al no sentir nada decidió volver a abrir los ojos, la luz que lo había cegado era nada más ni nada menos que la luz del sol que entro por una de sus ventanas, Shadow estaba acostado en su cama como si todo hubiese sido un sueño que termino en pesadilla, Shadow se levanto rápidamente a ver el calendario que tenía en una pared, y la fecha que este marcaba era veinticinco de Diciembre.

—¡¡Aun no es tarde!!-Exclamo Shadow tomando su gabardina negra y sacando de esta su esmeralda roja.

—¡¡Chaos Control!!-Exclamo Shadow desapareciendo del lugar en un destello de luz y reapareciendo en la entrada a la casa de la madre de Cream, Shadow soltó un suspiro esperando que nada hubiese cambiado, tomo la perilla de la puerta y la hizo girar lentamente para luego abrirla de igual manera haciéndola rechinar un poco.

—Ya era hora Shadow, empezábamos a creer que nunca vendrías-Comento una voz detrás de él en tono bromista, una voz que conocía muy bien.

—¿¿Creías que les dejaría la diversión para ustedes solos Sonic??-Pregunto Shadow en un tono un tanto alegre mientras se daba la vuelta para ver al erizo azul, este le sonreía.

—Bueno no te quedes ahí pasa-Comento Vector desde dentro de la casa, ambos erizos pasaron, Sonic se acerco a un sillón donde habían dos bultos envueltos en una cobija.

—Hey Cream, Lili, no es hora para dormir, tenemos visitas-Comento Sonic moviendo los bultos, de debajo de las cobijas salieron Lili y Cream estirándose y bostezando.

—¿¿Visitas??-Preguntaron ambas al unisonó.

—¡¡Así es!! ¡¡Miren quien decidió venir!!-Exclamo Sonic señalándoles a ambas el lugar donde se encontraba Shadow, ambas no creían lo que sus ojos veían, incluso ambas se tallaron los ojos para confirmar que no alucinaban.

—Hola chicas ¡¡Feliz Navidad!!-Exclamo Shadow en un tono algo alegre, Lili le hizo una seña a Cream.

—Am…No tardo, ahora vuelvo-Comento Cream entrando a un cuarto.

—Oye Shadow ¿¿Qué haces aquí??-Pregunto Tails algo confundido.

—Bueno, no había mucho que hacer solo en estas fiestas, así que decidí pasar un rato con las personas que piensan en mi-Respondió Shadow algo serio.

—Me alegro que así sea-Comento Tails muy feliz.

—Es un gusto que esté con nosotros, ojala que así sea en las demás fiestas-Comento alegremente la Señora Vainilla mientras esbozaba una sincera sonrisa, cosa que hizo a Vector soltar un leve suspiro.

—¿¿Qué te pasa Vector??¿¿Por qué esa cara tan larga??...Espera un segundo, porque así la tienes siempre-Comento Charmy en un tono bromista para luego empezar a reír incontrolablemente.

—¡¡Empieza a rezar lo que sepas enano!!-Exclamo Vector molesto mientras lo empezaba a corretear por el lugar, todos en el lugar empezaron a reír, esos dos eran el alma de la fiesta, incluso Shadow soltó un par de carcajadas al ver cono Vector perseguía a Charmy mientras se tropezaba con cualquier mueble que se encontraba a su paso, luego sintió que alguien le jalaba de la gabardina, este se volteo y miro a Cream con algo guardado en su bolsillo.

—¡¡Feliz navidad Señor Shadow!!-Exclamo Cream mientras sacaba de su bolsillo unos lentes obscuros, pero no eran cualquier tipo de lentes obscuros.

—Eso es…-Comento Shadow fingiendo sorpresa pues ya los había visto cuando el espíritu de las navidades futuras le mostro lo que pasaría de seguir siendo cruel.

—Sip…son los lentes obscuros que tenía cuando el Doctor Eggman lo ataco, me pareció que se enojo mucho cuando se los rompió y le pedí a Tails que los compusiera y que los reforzara. Me parece que menciono algo sobre que los hizo de una aleación más resistente, pero aun se pueden romper, así que cuídelos mucho Señor Shadow-Comento Cream en un tono alegre.

—¡¡Gracias Cream!! ¿¿Hay algo que pueda hacer para recompensarlo??-Pregunto Shadow un tanto amable.

—Bueno…aun no he puesto la estrella en el árbol de navidad, y esperaba que…me ayudara-Comento Cream algo tímida mostrándole la estrella, pues no estaba segura de cómo reaccionaría Shadow, este sonrió.

—¡¡Claro!!-Exclamo Shadow mientras la abrazaba por detrás para después elevarse en el aire con la ayuda de sus Air-Shoes mientras cargaba a Cream, una vez cerca del lugar Cream coloco la estrella en el lugar que le correspondía y ambos bajaron.

—¡¡Esos zapatos son muy útiles!!Exclamo Cream, esto le hizo recordar a María, ella le había hecho un comentario parecido.

—Si algo…me alegro que te pudiera ayudar en algo-Comento Shadow alegre mientras la abrazaba—Oye Cream, con respecto a lo que hice el día de ayer…-Comento Shadow en un tono que solo Cream escuchara.

—No se preocupes Señor Shadow, lo perdono-Comento Cream en un tono parecido mientras lo abrazaba también, después de esto ambos se separaron—Bueno señor Shadow, aun debe de abrazar a alguien más-Comento Cream señalando a Lili, Shadow se dirigió hacia ella.

—¡¡Feliz Navidad Lili!!-Exclamo Shadow en un tono alegre mientras le daba un caluroso abrazo

—¡¡Feliz Navidad Shadow!!-Exclamo Lili devolviéndole el mismo gesto, Shadow miro en dirección al techo y noto algo.

—¿¿Eso es…muérdago??-Pregunto Shadow sorprendido, Lili volteo a ver a la misma dirección a donde veía Shadow.

—Sí, eso es muérdago…y esta sobre nosotros-Respondió Lili algo apenada.

—Supongo que conoces la tradición-Comento Shadow, Lili se sonrojo y asintió con la cabeza, unos segundos después ambos se unieron en un cálido y tierno beso en los labios mientras se acariciaban las púas de la cabeza, todos en el lugar veían la escena alegremente, en especial Vector y Charmy, de pronto el sonido de algo caer frente a ellos sonó.

—Bueno Chicos, parece que este caso está resuelto antes de que empezara, Buen trabajo Espio-Comento Vector mientras continuaba mirando la escena, de pronto apareció Espio con un trozo de muérdago.

—Al menos este plan si salió bien-Comento Espio mirando de igual manera la tierna escena, parecía que ese beso no terminaría nunca, Amy abrazo tiernamente a Sonic, Vector se apego un poco a la Señora Vainilla y después de unos segundos paso su brazo por detrás de su hombro para abrazarla con un brazo, Cream abrazo tiernamente a Tails, todos contemplaban la tierna escena.

—"¿¿Quién diría que se necesitaron de tres espíritus para abrirme los ojos en una sola noche, los recuerdos que viví, los que vivo y los que nunca viviré están en mi interior, y no los olvidare tan pronto…disfrutare al lado de las personas que me consideran su amigo, y sobre todo, con la persona que me quiere sobre todo…tu Lili…esta Navidad es una que jamás olvidare…los recuerdos pasados…presentes y los futuros que nunca viviré serán mi sombra…una sombra que llamo…La sombra de Navidad"

FIN

**Notas finales**

Ojala les haya gustado, aunque no era el Final que tenía planeado…pero no se pudo hacer, ojala aun así les haya encantado gracias de nuevo por leerlo T.T Buenas noticias para mis Lectores de **The Chaos Tournament **y** Freedom Music's **ahora continuare con estos dos Fics, así que espero pronto volver a actualizar, cuídense y nos leemos en mis otros Fics.

**¡¡CHAOS CONTROL!!**


End file.
